


SheZow & Buffy Vs Dracula

by Nevermore9



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dracula - Bram Stoker, SheZow
Genre: Alternate Universes, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild erotica, Multi, Raising the Dead, Romance with the Dead, Superheroes, Threeway Crossover, Vampire Slayers, Vampires, lots of blood, selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore9/pseuds/Nevermore9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the famous Count Dracula arrives in MegaDale with the intention to claim it for himself and raise his bride from the dead; the city's superhero protector, SheZow, is going to need some help from a certain vampire slayer and her ragtag gang to defeat the Prince of Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ultimate Prison Break of Villainous Villainy

Static broke on the small frosty screen, giving way to the image of a sharply dressed news anchor in a tacky salmon suit. "Once again, SheZow has really **sweeped** up crime here in Megadale." Here the square-jawed reporter took a moment to chuckle at his "joke". "And everyone seems to have She-mania, after-"  
A cold icicle of a finger slammed down on the remote, the television going black. "Damn you, SheZow!" A bitter, and frigid, voice spat out into the frosty air of the sub-zero cell. "I swear, that one day I will have my-!"  
A heavy fist pounded against the hard metal of the cold cage. Tommy jumped from the steel bench in silencing horror.  
"Quiet down in there, before I She-zap you, Snow Cone." The prison guard's gruff voice sounded outside. A cattle prod being flashed between the bars, from the guard's waist belt. Tommy's eyes bounced along with the sparks, jolting between the two prongs of the rod. The poor ice-boy's face showed complete terror at the dread of the electrifying punishment, and he skulked back into the shadow of his bench.  
"Looks like Slushy just creamed himself." The potbellied guard laughed, moseying on his beat.  
Tommy's icy fist clenched hard to itself, an anger growing in the pit of his stomach, hot enough to almost melt his frosty skin. "It's Cold Finger." He barked softly. He sat there in darkness, letting his rage freeze over with chilled breaths; and then he concocted it. "Though you just gave me an idea." Cold Finger mused to himself, as he crafted his menacing scheme.

(Overdrawn Transition)

Guy Hamdon mashed his thumbs down onto the controller. Aliens piloting spinning saucers exploded before his vision on the monitor screen. Guy's pupils darted back and forth with the motions of the alien crafts, leaning off the edge of his seat as he skillfully destroyed the invaders.  
"Seems there's a She-mergency." The monotone of Sheila abruptly interrupted, Guy's game fading away to be replaced by those virtual lips.  
"Hey!" Guy immediately protested, arms folding over his chest. "I was really on a role."  
"Come now, SheZow, or-Guy. This is serious." Sheila scolded.  
"I'm listening." The boy huffed out in response, a brow rising on his face.  
"Very good." Sheila stated in computerized delight, before continuing on with "It appears that a couple of inmates have gone missing from the Megadale Prison, particulary a certain, Cold Finger."  
Guy squeaked out a chuckle from under his breath. His mind floated back to the image of the stuttering and awkward teen, "Cold Finger", sprawled out on the floor of his frozen lair, under SheZow's stylish heel, and in defeat. Frankly Guy was surprised the nerdy kid managed to escape the MegaDale Penitentiary, not that it was maximum security or anything, but Guy didn't really have any optimism in Cold Finger's talents; especially when it came to high stakes brake outs.  
"I'm guessing they didn't just get picked up by some guy 'searching for his lost pooch'." Guy proclaimed, smugly pleased with his "witty humor".  
"Evidently not." Sheila replied, seemingly unamused. "Though one thing concerns me, Guy." Her tone turned to the serious and her lips frowned.  
"What?" Guy joked with a wave of his hand. "Is he leading the March of the Penguins?"  
"SheZap's disappeared from his cell too."  
"Oh-" Guy exclaimed, jaw dropping, a genuine sense of worriment in his expression. He remained in a brief air of silence, as if contemplating something intently. "That could be a problem." He finally choked out.  
"I would suggest immediate action." Sheila stated sternly, catching Guy's attention. "Now!"  
"Of course!" Guy declared confidently, leaping to his feet, though with a nervous chuckle underneath his bravery. He shook his head once for good measure, attempting to clear his mind of any thoughts about engaging the ghastly SheZap. Those he could deal with soon enough, too soon in fact.  
He thrust his ring through the air.  **"You Go, Girl!"**

(Another She-rific Transition)

"Wow, Cold Finger." SheZap commented, boots splashing through sewer runoff as the two villains raced side by side. "I must admit that was quite the, **icy** , escape. Well done."  
"I couldn't have done it without your She-tastic intellect." Cold Finger complimented in return. He was actually savoring the light banter between him and the "girl".  
"Oh please, you're too modest."  
"I mean it!" Cold Finger assured, his frigid eyes snapping to the divinely dark baddie beside him. He couldn't help but admire the way "her" black locks flowed about her head, with a nicely added flare of neon green. "You're so...magnificent." Tommy gushed.  
SheZap snorted through steady breathing. "Don't over do it there, Buddy." She cackled. "Unless-" SheZap shrugged, a slight seductive trace glimmering in his eyes. "You're ice fishing over there, for a little kissing action?"  
Cold Finger's frosty cheeks lit up like a flame in a fireworks factory, so much so he thought he'd melt under all the heat. "Well I-I, I mean-uh..." His words treacherously failed him, and soon Tommy found himself tugging on his thick fur coat, as if it was a humid summer's day. He hadn't even realized they'd stopped running.  
There was a sudden scuff of boots through mud, and Cold Finger found himself pinned against a high brick wall. He was completely defenseless now, and utterly at SheZap's mercy, of which he had a slim amount of.  
"Come on, Ice Boy." SheZap teased, moving a playful finger to Tommy's chin. "Just admit it."  
Their gazes were fixed now, melding into the other. Chilly blue bleeded into sickly green, and neither could look away. SheZap pursed his lips, leaning in closer to the icicle blue Tommy. He clenched his warmless shoulder, and his slithering tongue slipped out to graze Cold Finger's frozen lips.  
"You know-" SheZap started, heavy exhalation colliding with Cold Finger's equally hitched breath. "-my tongue isn't the only thing I have that's long, and hungry."  
Tommy couldn't dare to move, his eyes hung open like gaping jaws. Never in his life could he imagine he could be more frozen than he was now. Then the real shock sunk in, like a stone in a pond, as SheZap guided Cold Finger's hand to the hem of **his**  skirt.  
"You mean you're-you're a-!"  
SheZap merely cracked out a guilty smirk, telling Cold Finger everything. His black eyes narrowed, cutting like knives into Tommy; and now it seemed SheZap was moving in to steal what he knew Cold Finger wanted.  
"Gross!" Cold Finger shouted out in a shrill pitch, pressing himself paper-thin to the wall; though it did little to distance himself from those approaching lips. The poor ice-boy had to cringe at the notion of them kissing; but nevertheless his cold lips parted anyways, as they drew nearer.  
Just then, a swoop of something overhead. "SheZow!" Cold Finger exclaimed, his body beginning to quiver at the presence of the famed superhero.  
SheZap whirred around to the sight of his nemisis landing dramatically before the two villains, determination on his face. "Uh!" SheZow suddenly groaned. "I got mud on my heels." He whined, looking down dismayed to the soiled footwear.  
"Why don't I compliment that with some blood?" SheZap growled, readying into his battle stance, with a step toward the hero.  
"The only thing you'll be doing is going back to jail in fifty shades of pink!" SheZow threatned, much to his foe's amusement, as he reached his hand to his beautility belt. With a short step forward, SheZow whipped a small gadget from his collection, holding it out towards the grim clone as he cried out "Laser Lipstick!" in the most menacing voice he could muster. With that a glowing blade unsheathed from the tiny lipstick container, and SheZow leveled his weapon, like a viper waiting to strike.  
SheZap let out a ghostly cackle, as he tossed up his own device into the open air. He leaped like a roaring breeze, grasping the laser as a rot colored blade emerged, and shouted "In Ghastly Green!" Then lunged for the do-gooder with a devilish grimace.  
There was a heart stopping crash as the two blades collided in a shower of sparks. SheZow struggled against her clone as Shezap pressed forward with gritted teeth. He jumped backwards, then swung towards the villain's legs. His attack was avoided as SheZap bound over the incoming pink laser; and proceeded to thrust his own blade to SheZow's head, but his offense was parried by the feminine hero.  
The two were face to face now. Their eyes battled as similarly as their swords, it was exhausting work to push against the other, each boy straining his muscles to gain any centimeter of ground they could.  
With a violent thrash SheZap broke away from the blade lock. He stumbled back, hearing the grumble of the canal behind him, and with his eyes darting quickly to the left, SheZap spotted the icy Cold Finger making his retreating escape into a sewer tunnel. "Gonna flake on me, Snowman?" He growled to himself.  
SheZow let a laugh slip from his lips, entertained by SheZap's betrayed fury. "Looks like your boyfriend just bailed."  
"It's a shame." SheZap shrugged, seemingly disinterested. "Though it's not like there was much of a flame to begin with."  
SheZow rolled her eyes at the lame pun. He approached, and the closer he came to SheZap the further back the villain withdrew. They continued in this way for several more paces, keeping at equal distances from each other; and having their blades held firmly before them, incase one would bolt for the other.  
"Nowhere to go." SheZow smirked out, seeing that SheZap had cornered himself, back to a crumbly edge of mortar high over the waters of a slim channel.  
SheZap clenched his teeth in frustration, looking to the current of the stream far below and weighing his chances. "You know what they say? When you're on top, the only place to go..." He started out with a sly grin. "...is down!" and he cast himself aback, plunging over the high walls of the canal.  
"No-!" SheZow called moving forward, arm extended; but it was too late. SheZap had disappeared under the surface of the murky waters, with a final laughing scream.  
"Never fear!" Came the shout of an overly dramatic voice, failing to sound particularly heroic. "Captain Clamshell is here!" Maz sprung out from behind a drainpipe, a bedsheet serving as his cape, and two clacking clamshells in hand.  
Guy merely sighed, paying little attention to the sidekick wannabe. His wide eyes hopelessly scanned the ripples of the river, to no avail.


	2. Buffy & Willow's Terror-ific Roadtrip

Rain sloshed down on the windshield in thick spurts. The shower was heavy enough that not even the windshield wipers provided much visibility, and Willow Rosenburg was forced to squint ahead at the blurry, granted empty, road.  
In the passenger seat Buffy sat, head resting against the dripping window, and breathing lightly as she slept. Willow couldn't help but steal a glance in Buffy's direction, remarking to herself how cute the vampire slayer actually was, resting peaceful. It was the quiet moments with her friend, no epic battles with hell, that Willow held onto the most.  
Willow reached into a bag of Swedish Fish set on the dashboard. She popped a handful of the red treats into her mouth, as her eyes focused on the road, and her mind on not swerving off of it. It certainly was a difficult task though, and the rain only came down stronger with each mile.  
"Willow-?" A mumbled groan sounded from the girl's right.  
Unable to turn her head away, for fear of crashing, Willow replied with a simple "Yeah, Buffy?"  
The tired eyed vampire slayer sat up in her seat. With a small yawn she felt more awake already. "Where even are we?" Buffy questioned, looking out the window to see nothing but empty road and thick trees, hazed over with a stream of rain.  
"If there's any road signs, I can't see them." Willow commented with a slight sigh, normally she'd give off a laugh, if it wasn't true. Though Buffy did seem to huff out half a chuckle, and Willow couldn't hold back a little grin.  
**"Willow-!"**  
There was the sudden shout. Willow felt her heart leap up into her throat, as a black silhouette sped past her strained vision. Her foot jerked in instant reaction, slamming onto the brakes. The vehicle grinded to a halt on the abandoned road.

(Mysterious Transition)

Guy sat glumly on the edge of his bed. His ears listened to the calming melody of rainfall on the house, though his eyes just drifted wearily to his feet. There was a strange feeling in Guy's chest. One of defeat and sorrow, almost mourning; and it didn't have as much to do with his previous encounter with the two escaped villains as he thought. It was odd, but he couldn't remotely pinpoint his emotions.  
"What's got you down?" Kelly's voice hit Guy's ear from the doorway. He turned to his sister, leaned back against the wall of his bedroom, looking to him with a half concerned and half snickering expression.  
"Eh, it's nothing." Guy shrugged, trying to imitate his usual, casual, voice. Though Kelly's narrowed gaze didn't seem convinced.  
"Mhm. You know it's ok to admit you actually have emotions, Guy." Kelly teased, yet still having some seriousness in her tone. "I already know that you're probably upset about that whole SheZap, Cold Finger, thing."  
Guy's face twisted in puzzled curiosity. "How'd you-?"  
"It's pretty obvious you didn't catch them." Kelly chuckled out. "Besides, Maz told me." She added with a roll of the shoulders.  
"Oh-" Guy breathed quietly. His cheeks flushed with embarassment, knowing that Kelly was totally mocking him in her head right now. It was, in his mind, a stupid thing to upset about; and it had never **really** bothered him before. It was unexplainably different this time though, Guy wasn't even sure why.  
"Aaw," Kelly seemed to taunt "my baby brother actually has feelings. Who'd have thought?"  
"Baby!?" Guy immediately snapped, trying desperately to cover up his foolish sadness. "You were born a **whole**  minute ahead of me." He retorted with a mild scowl.  
"Still older." Kelly emphasized with a conceited little grin, wiggling her fingers as a goodbye, as she left while she still had the upperhand. Leaving Guy all alone, back in the stormy silence. He just huffed with aggravation, at himself, at Kelly, at life itself; and fell back on his bed, turning off the light.  
It was unusually peaceful in the darkness. The rain had appeared to slow as Guy lay there, becoming steady. It was this heartbeat of the storm that relaxed Guy, lulling him to sleep as he closed his eyes.

(Calming Transition)

Buffy kneaded her hands through her hair, pouting down to the small circular table that she occupied. Several feet away she could Willow talking to the cashier as she payed for their food, and Buffy's fingers began to tap with impatience.  
After handing over the cash, Willow made her way past the seated Buffy with the bag of fast food, she tapped the blonde on the shoulder in signal to leave. Buffy followed close behind her friend, both walking wordless, and expressionless, to the exit. Quickly they raced through the rain in haste not to get wet, though of course they quickly became soaked, and just after drying from their trip into the sleepy restaurant.  
The car doors slammed, and Willow immediately dug into the bag of goodies. She unfolded one of the burgers, and placed it in her mouth to hold while she took out another, to hand to Buffy.  
Buffy recieved the greasy, paper-wrapped, fast food hamburger with little interest. Her expression was a gloomy one. Her gaze was fixed downward, as was the corners of her mouth. Willow, burger still between her teeth, moved her eyebrows into a question at her friend's uncharacteristic behavior, and Buffy forced a reassuring smile.  
Willow bit into her food, chewing while she kept Buffy in the corner of her eye, out of worried concern. The vampire slayer noticed her friend's stare, and so as not to cause unnecessary anxiety, hesitantly ate her portion of the food as well. Buffy wouldn't say she was exactly hungery, not after the incident that Willow just seemed to brush under the rug. She could still invision those monsterous eyes, piercing her like two red daggers. Nothing she'd ever seen from a mere vampire matched it, or anything else for that matter.  
"Ready, Buff?" Willow suddenly asked, licking the tips of her fingers clean. The slayer nodded, with an added grin for good measure.  
"Ok then." Willow stated cheerily, shifting the car into gear. "I'll try not to almost runover any deer this time." She giggled, fairly loudly, and shut herself up with a blush, when it became awkwardly embarassming.  
Buffy sat back in her chair, fingers itching to tap against the window. She had become filled with nervous angst at the mention of the "deer". She didn't know exactly why it was such a problem, if only for the fact that it was **no**  deer.


End file.
